balkanizedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
British Columbia
Capital of Victoria and the largest city of Vancouver. Population of 4,848,000. 22% English, 16% Scottish, 13% Canadian, 9% Irish, 9% German, 8% Chinese, 7% French, 5% east Indian, 3% Ukrainian, 3% Dutch, 2% Native American, 1% Norwegian, 1% Polish, 1% Russian. The Economy of $219.990 billion and GDP per capita of $45,430 come primarily from forestry and mining and an increase in construction and retail jobs. Service jobs make up 72% of employment. Vancouver is the economic hub of British Columbia while nearby Surrey is the largest harbour in the state. The Okanagan Valley is a large area suitable for growing fruits and other warm crops that cannot grow anywhere else in Canada. The Crowsnest Pass Highway is a co-British Columbian and Albertan highway from Hope, BC to Medicine Hat, AB. The Trans-Canada Highway connects all of the former Canadian provinces and travels in BC from Victoria to Field (near Banff, AB). BC Hydro provides hydroelectricity to many communities and also runs the land-based public transit in the state. Translink manages metro and ferry services within the west coast in Vancouver and Victoria. The Canadian Pacific Railway, run by the CPR (an international company that administers all international rail lines throughout the railway), travels from Vancouver, parallel to the Trans-Canada Highway into the oil-rich Albertan Central and Northern Regions. The largest airports include, Vancouver International, Victoria International, and Kelowna International. Serving destinations across the Pacific and North America from Beijing to Dallas to Paris to Sydney. The government consists of the Legislative Assembly, the Premier, and the Executive Council. The Legislative Assembly has 85 members elected by FPTP and passes and creates laws for the state. The Premier is the head of the LA and also the head of the Executive Council, who submits laws concerning their cabinet or area of interest. Talks of reforming the FPTP system to a STV system are in place. The country is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations but talks of leaving the Commonwealth and joining the Pacific Alliance are in place, mostly for the economic benefits with Alaska and the Western American States. Government BCLP: British Columbia Liberal Party BCNDP: British Columbia New Democrat Party GPBC: Green Party of British Columbia VIP: Vancouver Island Party CHP: Christian Heritage Party PFP: People's Front CPBC: Communist Party of British Columbia BCP: British Columbia Party Current Government Premier Christy Clark, leader of the BCLP, has a 54% majority in the Legislative Assembly, narrowly beating the BCNDP, who are expected to win next election. Vancouver Island Party The VIP's sole purpose is to gain independence from British Columbia, running candidates in all Vancouver Island Ridings, but has seen little success. Far Left Union A united People's Front and Communist Party could be united to increase their percentage of the votes, becoming the People's Communist Party of British Columbia. Military Army Navy Air Force Coast Guard Special Operations Issues LNG Resources British Columbia has largest amount of liquid natural gas deposits, however the exploitation of such deposits is fought by the Green Party and many environmental groups. Alberta Relations Relations with Alberta turned sour over the construction of oil pipelines to the BC coast, which was strongly opposed by environmentalist groups and the New Democrats. Voter Fraud Allegations The Election win in 2020 left many NDP and Green Party supporters in awe. The Liberals were never supposed to win, having a minority government in the 2017 Provencal election. This has prompted investigations into possible voter fraud in several close ridings, where the Liberals narrowly won. Pacific Pact Alliance British Columbia is in a complicated place with the Commonwealth of Nations, the current alliance it's in. Being geographically isolated by the Rockies, and with sour relations along the Albertan border, the prospect of joining the Pacific Pact Alliance and leaving the Commonwealth behind seems very promising. The majority of BC trade goes to PPA states like California and Washington. However, to join, they would have to deal with the complicated Tatshenshini Park disputed region between BC and Alaska, a member of the PPA.